It is known in the art of indicia reading terminals (e.g., bar code readers) to process a plurality of successively captured setup frames of image data prior to subjecting a captured frame of image data to a decode attempt.
To scan a barcode, a user aims the camera at the barcode and presses a button to activate barcode capture and decoding. To aid the user in aiming the reader, an aimer is often provided to provide a concentrated light source such as a concentrated laser pattern that projects from the indicia reading terminal. Typically, the indicia reading terminals also include an illumination light source that illuminates the barcode being read.
Conventional indicia reading terminals employ an output signal from the imager that is used to control activation of the illumination light source to illuminate the barcode being read. When this signal becomes active the illumination light source is activated and turns off when the signal becomes inactive. The signal is also used to control an aimer. When this signal becomes inactive the aimer is activated. Use of the single output signal to control both the illumination light source and the aimer results in the aimer pattern appearing in the captured image which effects the ability to decode barcode from being read.
Conventional indicia reading terminals also employ an image sensor with a global shutter for reducing motion blur artifacts in a captured image. The global shutter sensor includes a metal mask area in the pixels that covers a storage node capacitor. The storage node capacitor holds the pixel value until it can be read out of the sensor. However, the metal mask can leak and light can get onto the storage node capacitor during the read out time as the image frame is being read out of the sensor. When using a very bright laser aimer, the laser aimer can appear in the image due to the metal mask leaking the light from the laser aimer pattern into the storage node of the pixel.
There is a need for further imaging devices, and in particular, to imaging devices and methods for inhibiting or removing a captured aiming pattern such as for optical readers for use in decoding decodable indicia.